Dramione: The Train Ride
by Hollzdollz2190
Summary: On the train to Hogwarts in the seventh years department hidden feelings and friendships are discovered. Hermione's POV. Oneshot
_**The Train Ride**_

 **Hermione's POV:**

I was looking around for the Harry and Ron when I bumped into Pansy Parkinson in the hallway of the Hogwarts train, being 7th years we had a separate section of the train to ourselves. I was Head Girl much to my family and I's excitement. Pansy really hadn't changed; her hair was still the same color and length and from the rude way she responded her personality was still the same Slytherin attitude they all share. "Watch where your going Grinfindork and would you look at that they gave you head girl, well I wouldn't get too honored they only gave it to you because they felt bad for you being a Mud-blood know-it-all" she snarled.

Turning on her heel she storms down the hall effetely scaring anyone who was in the hallway back into their compartments. When I am confident I am alone I start to tear up, that really hurt me, yeah I know I should be used to the mud-blood comment by now but it still hurts.

I see Draco Malfoy, the new Head Boy walking towards me with a concerned expression on his face. When he reached me he quickly looked around and then gently led me into an empty compartment. Once inside he wrapped me in a comforting embrace while I sobbed into his shoulder. Still shaken I pull away from him enough to just see his face. I gaze up into his mesmerizing silver orbs and then murmur "You are the best secret boyfriend ever, thanks". "Who did this to my princess?" he asked "Parkinson, she called me the M word in the hallway" I whisper. He now looks furious and ready to kill her. "Baby, look at me," he gazes into my eyes "I am ok now you are here, just please stay with me until we have to leave" "But Blaise will probably come looking for me and I don't want to have to-", I interrupt him "We are both the heads we can just say we had to discuss the patrol schedule" "You really are the brightest witch around aren't you?" he remarks. I just smirk at him while thinking to myself he has really rubbed off on me.

He sits down on the seat and I sit next to him and I start to realize how tired I am so I start to drift off with my head resting on Draco's shoulder. I can feel him move me into his lap and I just bury my head in the crook of his neck. He kisses my head and I fall into a peaceful slumber.

I wake with a start and realize I am still asleep on Draco and slowly turning my head I can see that Draco has fallen asleep. I look across the compartment and look out of the window to see we are already at Hogwarts. I jump up from Draco successfully waking him in the process. It takes him a while to see we are at Hogwarts, when he does he walks towards me and kisses me on the nose. "I will miss you Princess" he says. I kiss him softly on the mouth and he deepens it, I moan. I hear someone coming towards the door but I am too busy with Draco to care. The compartment door opens and I hear two voices say bloody hell together, Draco and I jump apart and turn to see Blaise and Harry. Harry just stares with a shocked expression on his face and Blaise is smirking with Dumbledore's twinkle in his eye. Blaise breaks the silence with a laugh and soon after Harry joins him, Draco and I look at them and then at each other with confused expressions on our faces. I then realize that they have been betting on how long it took us to get together when Harry said to Blaise "Hand over the money I won " Blaise then handed over 10 galleons. "How long have you guys been together for?" Blaise questions. "2 years" Draco calmly replies. "Wow, I would have never guessed that long, a couple of months maybe" Harry states. "So you're not mad?" I ask fearful of the answer, "No 'mione, I am glad Malfoy has you, he definitely needs you" "Hey watch it Potter!" Draco mocks in a playful manner with his signature smirk on his face. We all break into laughter and slowly exit the famous Hogwarts train together excited for what the future brings as new friendship blossoms.


End file.
